Losing Sleep
by Acci0 Malf0y
Summary: Sirius Black is independent, controlled by no one. He beds girls and leaves them. No girl truly catches his fancy. Little did he know, that the girl for him was right under his nose.
1. Prologue: All That I Am

Prologue: All That I Am

Everyone at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry knew that Sirius Black was a major ladies man. That being said, the ladies should realize that it's not personal when he kicks them out of his bed in the morning.

For the purposes of this story, Girl #1, a blonde, rather largely chested Ravenclaw, felt like they were in love – destined to be married and have three blue-eyed, black-haired troublemakers running around their home. Boy was she surprised when he told her as politely as he could to, "SCRAM!"

So, Girl #1, turned away by the Gryffindor sex-god, had to leave his dorm with as much pride as possible. So off Girl #1 went, on what is commonly called the "November First Walk of Shame". As you can assume, Halloween at Hogwarts is full of parties, some of which get carried long into the night, ending with this yearly occurrence.

Girl #1, seemed to endure this better than most, to say the least. She was almost to the staircase to go down to the Ravenclaw dorms, and there were no tears in sight. Yet. The whispers of other students did not help with the whole not crying thing. Other girls looked on in envy, wishing they could've been the one chosen by Sirius. Some seemed sad for her, having been there and done that, themselves. Then of course, there were the girls that had been kicked out of Sirius's bed, and weren't so over it. These other angry girls will be known as Girls #2, 3, and 4.

This is not the story of Girl #1 or 2 or 3 or 4. It's not even about Sirius's sexcapades. This, is the story of how Sirius Black, fell in love.

* * *

This story is based on the CD "Losing Sleep" by Parachute. Each chapter is a song. There will be 11 chapters :)


	2. Chapter One: Back Again

Chapter One: Back Again

"I hate Mondays," I groaned into my pumpkin juice.

"Six."

"What was that, Moony?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing…Just counting," Remus answered.

"Counting what?"

"Your distaste for Mondays. I'm trying to see if you'll break your record."

"And what would that be?"

"About 200," James interrupted. "Boy you're annoying Monday mornings." Peter snickered.

"Actually, it's only 23," Remus said. "It was the day after our big celebration for Prongs' birthday. As I recall, your hangover was, quote, massive."

"Oh yeah. That was some party," I said with a smile, conjuring some coffee.

"Lily, my dearest! You've come to see me! How wonderful, my love!"

Lily stopped walking and talking with her friend Sarah. James has been in love with Lily for basically ever. Once, I snogged Sarah. She's cute, a really good Quidditch player, and funny, but it was weird. Like I was snogging James – not that I would know what that's like of course.

She looked towards him, grabbed a bagel from the table and zipped his mouth with some pretty experienced silent, wandless magic.

"She must hate Mondays too," I remarked.

"Or just James," Peter injected. James threw him a look.

I went back to eating, embracing the silence and trying to ignore the Monday-ness of the morning.

Moony cleared his throat and I looked up. Right by him was Girl #1. I turned to the still silent James, but instead saw Girl #2. Shit. I'm being ambushed.

"Good morning ladies," I said as politely and nonchalantly as I could. "For what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you on this Monday morning?"

"The four of us just wanted to chat," Girl #1 said.

"Four?" Once I said it, I turned to my other side. There was Girl #3. Then I counted, pointing to each girl as I did. "One. Two. Three…Where's Four?"

"I'm right here," replied a voice from behind me. Damn. I really was being ambushed.

"Ah. So. What do you four want?" My politeness was becoming suspicion.

"We'd like to talk," Girl #2 said.

"Okay. So talk."

"Privately," Girl #3 said.

Girl #4 got me to my feet and I was led away with them all around me. Everyone in the Great Hall was staring. I could feel it.

When we got to the hall, I was shoved roughly against the wall, four wands pointed at various parts of my body. None of which I wanted to have cursed.

"Woah. Ladies! No need to be so rough. Unless you like it that way of course," I said with a smirk and a wink.

I got a jab in the ribs with Girl #3's wand. "Sirius Black, you, are a man whore."

"You use us girls for your own sexual pleasure and then just discard us when you're done with us."

"You are a disgrace to men."

"Ouch. Ladies," I started, putting my sad puppy face on. "I don't mean to hurt any one. Promise."

"You might not want to, but you do," Girl #2 snarled, poking her wand into my cheek.

"Maybe this will teach you your lesson. Girls, stand back." Girl #1 got ready to cast her spell, right at me. I couldn't move. It was as if something was keeping me pinned to the wall.

"Av..."

"Expelliarmus!"

"What?" Girl #4 exclaimed, turning around.

Walking towards us was my savior. Em. Well her name is actually Emily, but I just call her Em because of Quidditch.

Em's wand was drawn and pointed at Girl #1, her wand flying towards her open hand. "Now girls. Why aren't we playing nicely with Sirius?"

"Be-be-because he wasn't playing nice with us," Girl #3 stuttered.

"Aw. Sirius, I thought I told you to always play nice with the other children. Otherwise, they wont want to be your friend." I snorted and she stared me down with a look that said "shut up, I'm saving your sorry arse".

"As if getting in my pants and then kicking me out of be is a way to make friends. Sirius Black needs to be taught a lesson!" Girl #2 ranted. "He needs to be taken down a couple of notches."

"How about this," Em started. "I'll make sure that Sirius goes through hell at Quidditch practice tonight, okay girls?"

They looked from one another, uncertainty plastered over their faces.

"I promise." I groaned inwardly. She really would keep that promise. I'm gonna be sore tomorrow.


End file.
